


Fault Lines (CH x APH Fanfic) (RusAme) (GerPol) (UPDATE) - ‘Blondie’ - Wattpad

by Collective_Reasoning



Category: CountryHumans, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Scandinavia and the World
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collective_Reasoning/pseuds/Collective_Reasoning
Summary: This is a story also on my Wattpad Account, so there’s that.Countries disappearing and coming back different, what keeps happening? (RusAme) (GerPol)(I don't own photos unless stated I own them.)(Semi-frequent updates)(UPDATE: I'm having writers block and I feel sad, I guess? I'll add a chapter soon, probably.)(Inspired by several great stories, if anything concerns you, ask in the comments. If you like anything, comment. If you have a meme, comment! I love comments!)-Collective_Reasoning
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/Poland (CountryHumans), Russia/America (CountryHumans)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story also on my Wattpad Account, so there’s that.
> 
> Countries disappearing and coming back different, what keeps happening? (RusAme) (GerPol)
> 
> (I don't own photos unless stated I own them.)
> 
> (Semi-frequent updates)
> 
> (UPDATE: I'm having writers block and I feel sad, I guess? I'll add a chapter soon, probably.)
> 
> (Inspired by several great stories, if anything concerns you, ask in the comments. If you like anything, comment. If you have a meme, comment! I love comments!)
> 
> -Collective_Reasoning

0\. Prolog

The USA was doing normal United things, playing normal United games, when a knock was heard on his door, 

*knock, knock, knock*

This puzzled the US of A because of it being so late, he himself had only just noticed the time, it being not night but another morning. Whilst America pondered, the knocks continued, 

*knock, knock, knock*

Confused at this, the United States thought to himself, "Who is outside my door at this time and why won't they leave me the heck alone!" The States were getting agitated, but thought it to be nothing but a joke, a prank, a harmless funny laugh that when he walked out he'd get covered in confetti or something like glitter.

After all, it was getting pretty close to his Independence Day. 

"July 4th..." he mumbled, dreamily to himself, "I wonder what they have all gotten me!"

The knocking has stopped,

"I'm not falling for it, you guys! Better quit while you're ahead!" The states yelled out towards the door.

Silence. Bitter, cold, silence.

"You guys?" America whispered, slightly unsettled by the quiet as his brother Canada, bless his soul, typically watched early hockey games around this time and Mexico, whilst having rough relations, usually got up around this time too mow the lawn or, sometimes, host parties of sorts. 

But this, this wasn't nice.

America always loved noise, how it vibrates even the strongest of monuments, like the Roman Colosseum, kinda odd he thought of that first, but, he did talk to Greece yesterday, that is probably what hit his mind.

"Music!" America thought, "Music can save me from this cursed silence!" America stated, slightly breaking his voice into his old one, the Brit deep deep down. America didn't like reminiscing on "The Good Ol' Days"

He didn't like it one bit,

Or did he? 

Deep down...

Did he?

"Glory to god! I need sleep...I'm starting to lose it..." America said, slightly joking and slightly telling the truth, although he would never admit it. 

He walked over to the door, giving in to suspicion, but, no CountryHuman in sight, the only thing in sight was a box.

In big red, white, and blue lettering it said, 

'Happy Freedom Day! -Lots of Love, Jedyne prawdziwe narody'

America was confused, yet flattered, there was also a note, "Open on the 4th, Нам нужна твоя сила." 

"Surely this is Russia's handwriting, this isn't like him though...usually gives gifts in person and never boxed items..." America stated as he lay on his couch, "7 more days, present, 7. More. Days."


	2. 1. Germanic Disorder

The day kept getting worse for Germany, it was as if nothing was going right. As if there was a otherworldly entity was controlling his misery. He sat in his swivel chair, facing the carefully plotted out map, red dots scattered like Japan's dot, but, much more than one. Rubber bands stretched from pin to pin, photo to photo, he scribbled something in his notes.

"Es wird schlimmer, es wird schlimmer!" Germany yelled at the board.

"Mein apologies, Polan..." Germany said as he held his close friend's photograph, "I know how sehr much yuo hate noise..."

"Ich never got to tell yuo how ich felt...i...ich liebe dich..." Germany held the photo close as a knock was heard on the door, 

*knock, knock, knock*

"Hallo...?" Germany questioned, puzzled by this, but not very shocked, it being quite a normal hour for deliveries.

"G...Guten...T...Tag...D...Deutschland..." A strange voice answered...familiar yet strange none-the-less.

"Who is of you?" Germany asked the voice, "And why do i of remember yuor voike?"

"he forgot US?!" "naturally...i think he doesnt remember yuor voike, Nummer 3" "but YOU also?!"

Germany's face goes pale. "Oh Hölle...nicht noch einmal! Ich habe mich reformiert! keine Dystopie! Nein means Nein!" 

"I sense yuo remembered us, little Deutschland?" the darker voice spoke, sending chills down the Germanic country fell back, clutching at a nearby wall. "Nein! Reform!" 

"er...ist nicht...here...for...du..." the other voice spoke.

"Come out und face me Feiglinge!" Germany shouted, his walls were thick, no sound escaped.

The pair walk out into the light, the darker voice being a normal circle shape, with a swastika in the middle, red with a white circle.

The other, was more...odd...

His color's were like Poland...but with a bit of black on top...

And...he was a rectangle...or...Reichtangle? 

"As...ist...said..." Reichtangle spoke, his mouth dripping a black liquid, "Ich bin for du."

Germany stammered, "W-Was? Warum?"

"We...missings...polan..."

"Yuo...missings....polan?"

"Ja...yuo do to, ja?"

"J-Ja..." 

"Then we Anschluss...only way..."

"Yuo s-sure?"

"Ja, now..." Reichtangle holds out his hand...

Germany takes it.

"How does dies help us get Polan?"

"We needings others, when we Anschluss...we will lookings like yuo for long while..."

"W-Why?"

"Other Anschluss...many Anschluss...loads of Anschluss...necessary..."

"Examples?"

"Polan is exception...i am of wantings to see polan's face..."

"Agreed...now...examples?"

"Oh...Ja...third reich is going to Canada...soviet to Russland...and..."

"C-Can we not say...eh hm...his...name?"

" if you'd like"

"J-Ja...id l-like...w-wait...Canada?"

"Ja, we ran out um countries in strategies..." 

"Makes sense, ich guess..." 

"Now, Anschluss..."

Germany and Reichtangle twirl around the room, as they form Anschluss. 

They...feel...great...

"This ist d-different...ja?"

"Ich am used to Anschluss, you barely remember Anschluss, right?"

"J-Ja..."

"Powerful, right Deutschland?"

"Very...Very powerful...Ich liebe die Kraft..." 

"Germany has fallen, the others shall follow..."


End file.
